


So unimpressed

by ZerosWaifu



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Explanation for love by robots, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Other, Presents, They/them pronouns for X (rockman)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerosWaifu/pseuds/ZerosWaifu
Summary: Zero gives X a present
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	So unimpressed

**Author's Note:**

> This is super lazy but I wanna get it out of my files

Zero descend the stairs to the lower ranking levels of the building to find X, he held something in his hand so carefully with a gentleness of something he was not but he didn't wanna destroy the bloom so he held it by the stem and shielded it from the element of wind not to break the thing as he made his way down stairs.

“X!”

There they were sitting alone in a chair next to the window of the mavrick hunter base.

“yes?” X didn't know Zero had been looking for them, he looked like he had been running.

Always the apologetic type X apologized and said. “if you were looking for me you should have told me on your comm.”

He shook his head.

“here.”

a small single flower was offered to X for a particularly special day, X face lit up with a heart-felt human emotion, cheeks burning a little bit.

“I'm sorry but what's this for?” they couldn't stop themself from smiling or apologizing again, the dandelion was beautiful even though it was a weed of all flowers.

“well we've known eachother for a really long time and this day and time right now a year ago we met.” Zero made his way to the chair next to them and sat down.

“Your always telling me to remember important events and I thought this one was really important so I got you that flower cause you said you like to blow the little things on it.”

“I can’t believe you remembered I said that,” they took the flower from his fingers brushing against his hand. They held the white flower and spun it around like a pinwheel in their pointing finger and thumb rolling the stem around. “thank you Zero that is the most kind thing anybody has ever done for me.”

Zero flushed slightly and rubbed his neck, but he smiled shyly. “of course i remembered, I know a lot of things about you. More than I care to admit.” that last part was quieter then the first.

X removed their helmet sitting it to the side then gently putting the stem into their hair like some human females did when their male companions gave them flowers, Zero didn't understand this action he thought X would just put it in some water or bury it in dirt with the rest of those colorful one's X had in their window; X just fixed it neatly in their hair next to their ear comm.

Zero now understood what humans ment when they said they felt red in the face cause he was feeling more then his usual weird around X.

“You look...you look very nice.” the act of speaking was getting difficult to perform, where was all his words going?

X just beamed back warmly grinning, but it faded into a sad smile.

“you know… people tend to think I'm a weird or broken reploid for doing things the way I do and living my life the way I live. I am a variable which means I could be whatever I wanted and maybe sometimes if a emotion hits me like say this flower you gave me, makes me feel pretty that doesn't make me a weird for wanting that feeling to stay with me does it? ”

“i don't think so, I don't really see a problem cause it doesn't matter we are all the same thing, reploids working, fighting to save the humans. So ‘pretty’ and ‘beautiful’ are just words we use to describe things that catch ours eyes and make us stare a little longer, but to me they mean nothing and are just words.”

X let out a small laugh. “always the serious one are we? I get what you mean but I have the feeling you didn't understand what I was saying…but that's okay.”

Now if anybody wanted to say something was beautiful it was that laugh and smile, it was cute and he use that word lightly and only on X.

“makes me wonder what your concept of love would be like.”

What a strange thing to wonder he thought, love is….love is…Zero data banks didn't have anything on love, love is like a emotion? No its a feeling… “love is a higher feeling then friendship right?”

“love is when you put others needs and well being above your own. And when you care about them like I do for everyone.”

“you…love everyone?” that kinda hurt Zero he didn't know why it made his chest itchy and it kinda burn.

“well not necessarily, I care about everybody I don't think I love anybody, I have a high respect for dr. Cain he's like a father to me like my creator would have been if he was around, my father…but love is like it's like when you care about something so much you don't want it to ever go away and you want it to be there with you for as long as it will have you if that makes sense? I'm not good at explaining.”

“love is basically what you do for me then?.”

If there was a possibility of not being broken from it X would jump out the window to avoid answering that.

“w-what?”

he placed a hand on X's. “you said when you care about something so much you don't want it to ever go away, and you once told me to never go away. So you love me?”

X ego was overheating. “i mean…yes I do care about you and never want you to leave but I don't know if love is the word I would use for that.”

“what other word would you use?”

“i don't know um… we are friends.”

Friends? Being friends wasn't all that speical if people like dr. Cain and those petty B classes X was forced to pay attention to by general association were their friends, being X friend was a golden privilege the most kind and forgiving reploid on this planet was more then that and the combatdroid sure felt it.

X felt the heat generating from Zero pulsing to his hands creating a light hum in his chest.

“is this overheating you? Your hand is warm,” Zero's eyes became wide a confused huh left his throat then his eyes shifted to his hand over the blue bots, before his core-center could control his arm joints to move away X said. “it’s fine,” if X were the one in control of the handhold they would have gave him a gentle squeeze.

“i don't know how to thank you Zero…i had completely forgotten such a blessing until you came and reminded me.”

Better change the subject while it's still possible X thought.

“give me something in return and we can call it even.”

“what would I give you?”

He shurged. “it doesn't matter just whatever is good.”

Soft lips touched Zero's cheek and the spot burned his face as if somebody had just lit him on fire from the action.

“thank you, I hope you like my present.” X smiled eyes close probably from the shyness.

“…i…i actually have a better present for you.” that was amazing feeling way better then anything Zero could give X so why not give back the same thing?

“but if you give me two then I have to give you two.”

“that's okay, here.” Zero repeated the action kissing X on the cheek, now it was X turn to catch fire.

“Zero.” X brain had stop working and his name is all that could be said.

He did another and another decorating X's cheek in kisses until there was no more spots he didn't already kiss.

“Zero I can't give you that many presents.”

“forget about the amount, you are more then any number of presents. Just give me you and we can be even.”

“o…okay” X half didn't even know what they were agreeing to but belonging to Zero felt right. (It sound right, I belong to Zero.)

“can I give you a present still?”

“go ahead.”

X pressed their lips to Zero's and he held them close saving this for later years, next year Zero will give X so many kisses X won't know what to do.

“i think I love you Zero.”

“I knew.” he rubbed his nose on X's. “i knew right from the beginning.”


End file.
